Wigglytuffs Guild
Wigglytuffs Guild is a guild created in 2016 by Guildmaster (a.k.a. Wigglytuff), Adam the Meganium, Ludichat and Raibolt (Raibolt used to be an admin of Wigglytuff's Guild before reaching Master Rank). Biography Wigglytuff's Guild's name originates from the game Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. In this game the guild is made of 10 members, with Wigglytuff being a leader. The members are Wigglytuff, Chatot, Sunflora, Chimecho, Loudred, Corpish, Diglett, Dugtrio, Croagunk and Bidoof. This guild focuses mainly on helping Pokémon and expeditions. Two Pokémon (a hero who was once a human and a partner) joined this guild for story purpose and created Team Poképals. They participated on an expedition and some point after they discovered Grovyle the Time Gear Thief. Team Poképals' members then pursued Grovyle to the Crystal Crossing with the help of Dusknoir, and managed to capture Grovyle and send him to the future, but they are also sent to the future by Dusknoir. The two heroes then are sentenced to death along with Grovyle for trying to alter the future, but they escaped. They managed to reach the Dimensional Hole and then camped in Sharpedo's Bluff in order to plan on retrieving the Time Gears. Grovyle then explained Team Poképals his main goal thus revealing the secret of Planet's Paralysis. After getting every Time Gear they went to the Hidden Land with the help of Lapras and they later confronted Dusknoir and his lackeys again. They managed to defeat them and Grovyle had to bring Dusknoir back to the future and leave Team Poképals behind. Team Poképals then took the Rainbow Stoneship and began climbing the Temporal Tower. The heroes then had to confront Primal Dialga, corrupted by the darkness caused by Temporal Tower's destruction. They managed to defeat Primal Dialga and stopped Temporal Tower's destruction and thus saved the world, though this caused the hero to vanish, only for the hero to return again as Dialga's thanks for saving the world. Wigglytuff's Guild then congratulates Team Poképals for saving the world and months later Team Poképals passed the final exam and graduated from Wigglytuff's Guild. The guild, in PMU, is much of a remake from PMD's Wigglytuff's Guild. Guildmaster originally made this guild but later disbanded it because of a huge drama. The guild was then reformed with three additional founders known as Adam the Meganium, Ludichat and Raibolt. This guild is created for exploring and helping purpose. Suzzy the Grovyle and Goldfinger became immediate admins, and the rest of the members joined this guild after being interviewed by Guildmaster. Member List Current members Former members * LeonDraceus * oOoPrimsSkyoOo * Raichuz * Chindaqill * Ludichat * Pencil * Asreil Joining In order to join this guild the player MUST be interviewed first. An administrator or a founder must then be contacted if someone wishes to join the guild. The interview will be taken place in Suzzy's Mess Hall. Generally, Guildmaster will ask the player various questions during the interview. The following questions are: # What is your favorite Pokémon? # What is your favorite color? # What is your favorite dish? # What is your interest? (IRL) # What do you like the most about PMU? (So far) # What Pokémon would you like to be, and why? # What is your favorite movie/TV show? # What is your favorite Pokémon game? # What is your favorite Dungeon? # What is your favorite type of Music? # What is your favorite type? # What is your main goal on PMU? (If you have one.) # How would you describe yourself? Rules 1. Don't shirk work! 2. Run away and pay! 3. Smiles go for miles! 4. Admins cannot kick out members of the guild without a founder's authority. 5. Contact guild members when a new member wants to join the guild if you can. 6. You will be removed from the guild if you are inactive for 2 months unless you are in the Discord chat. 7. Do not scam other players. 8. Do not pick on other players-both guild members and non-guild members. 9. Do not argue with fellow guild members. 10. Newly added people must be interviewed upon joining. 11. Do not harrass or beg for things from other players. 12. Be kind to other players, helping others is also encouraged. 13. Guild members can only become admins if I give them approval. 14. Admins may not use their rank as leverage to make threats or intimidate members. 15. Do not leech off of other players in dungeons without permission from them Trivia * The guild is based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky's Wigglytuff's guild. * This is one of the guilds made then remade due of particular circumstances. * The guild leaders represent Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers series's main story characters. Guildmaster represents Wigglytuff the Guild Leader, Ludichat represents the Lapras who helped Team Poképals to reach Hidden Land, and Adam and Raibolt represent the two heroes' final Evolution stage (Meganium and Raichu, respectively). * Ludichat is currently at Guildmaster Rank. * Raibolt currently owns a YouTube Channel known as Raibolt PMU. * This guild is currently on the 5th spot on the Hall Of Fame records for Most Popular Guilds. * Suzzy the Grovyle originally left the guild to create her own guild known as ''Dark Future Warriors ''after reaching Master Rank, but due to her being unable to recruit members, she eventually rejoined the guild. Category:PMU 7 Category:Guild Category:Community Category:PMU 7 Guilds